Phoenix Wright: Consummate Attorney
by josh bones
Summary: Phoenix wakes up in a kinda different world, where Morgan is the head of the Fey Clan, and everything that results of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I deleted my old stuff because it was awful, hope this is less awful. This story is based off that one reddit post I made.**

 **I do not own Ace Attorney. All characters and locations are owned by Capcom. I only own my OC's.**

 _I don't know how many trials I've been through, but I always have the same sense of nervousness, of fear, of knowing that a person's life is in my hand.I don't show it, I just keep my cool and grin like a jackal in court, but I'm not that dense. I really should start doing civil court instead. Court has very few constants, aside from the defense, prosecution, and judge. You never know what arguments the prosecution will throw at you. As for today, let's check the facts:_

 _1: Rob got sick, couldn't take the case._

 _2: Mr. Grossberg was too busy complaining about his hemorrhoids to take this case._

 _3: I'm going up against the Rookie Killer himself. While I'm not a rookie, he'll be a tough case to crack._

 _4: The courtroom coffee maker is broken, so I have to go home to get my seventeen cups._

 _5: When I asked my client (Trite, I think it was.) he just coughed a lot and said it wasn't can't_

 _With a slam of his honor's gavel, the trial began._

" _Court is in session for the trial of Phoenix Wright." announced the Judge_

" _The prosecution is ready, your honor." said Winston Payne, as cocky as ever_

" _..."_

" _Where's the defense?" The judge's brow furrowed._

" _He must have ran once he saw he was up against me."_

" _Well, if there is no defense attorney I'll just have to declare the defendant, Mr. Phoenix Wright…."_

 **HOLD IT!**

 _With a slam of my coffee mug, I make my entrance._

" _Never assume, what you don't know. That's one of my rules. The defense is ready, your honor."_

" _Mr. Armando? I was informed that Robert Hammond would be taking this case."_

" _He is currently down with a fever, I will take his place for the time being."_

" _If we are done with formalities, Prosecutor Payne, your opening statement if you will."_

" _The victim was a college student named Doug Swallow…."_

 **April 9, 2018. 3:13 PM.**

 **Prison.**

I open my eyes to see a cold and eerie place, with cell bars in front of me. I look around and realize I'm in prison. Was this a prank by something? Maya, Trucy, Athena? This isn't funny.

"Wright, wake up."

A prison guard is right in front of me, glaring

"And you are…"

"5 years in here made you forget me? I'm _hurt_ , Wright. Angus G. Warter's the name. I'm a prison guard, or did you forget that too. I just stared, trying to process the situation,

(Jail? How did I get here?)

"Don't just daydream, Wright. Your retrial is today." snapped the guard

"Retrial for what? I didn't do anything."

"That's what they all say." I was about to respond when I saw two figures that didn't exactly help the situation all too well

"Mr. Warter, We'll take it from here."

"Gavin?"

And of course. Kristoph Gavin. What else could make this worse?

"Long time no see, Mr. Wright, sorry for what happened at the last trial."

(Warter mentioned 5 years, and now this last trial business? Questions for later)

"I think I hit my head, remind me, what happened at the last trial?" I needed to get to the bottom of this and process the situation.

Klavier decided to speak up at this point. " _Trottel_! How could you forget that trial? Herr Armando fainted in the middle of declaring the true murderer, so Bruder tried to get you acquitted, but he didn't have the evidence. Herr Payne looked like his hair was gonna fall off if he lost there."

Kristoph cleared his throat. "Thank you Klavier. I'd like you to tell us what you remember about the night of the murder."

It's worth a shot, I might as well try. "You wouldn't be talking about the murder of Doug Swallow, would you?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

So I told them every single detail I remembered about the case.

"The poison was in the Coldkiller X. It seemed so unimportant at the time. Wright? "

"Yes?"

"You're gonna be out of here in three hours, tops."

Surprisingly, he was right. Prosecutor Blackquill's first trial was far from easy, and he really didn't have an edge over Gavin. This went pretty cleanly.

Or, I wish. While he managed to prove that I was not the murderer, Dahlia had apparently died 3 years ago, and couldn't be questioned, leaving me even more confused.

But now there's the problem of me being in this weird new world, where I was defended by Godot instead of Mia, Dahlia got away scott free, and I was arrested. What about Maya, Larry, Mia, Edgeworth, Pearls? I knew I'd have to do something about this, so, my first actions as a free man were to…. visit Kurain Village.

 **COURT RECORD:**

 _Angus G. Warter: Age 54, Male. A prison guard, seems not to like me that much._

 _Kristoph Gavin: Age: 23, Male. A defense attorney, hated me in another life. Here, he's given me a chance at freedom for some reason.  
Klavier Gavin: Age 16, Male. A rock star and budding prosecutor. Kristoph's younger brother._

 _Simon Blackquill: Age 20_

 _Dahlia Hawthorne: Age Deceased. My ex-girlfriend. Apparently she died 3 years ago?_

 _Magatama: A gift given to me by Pearls. This is the only thing I kept with me apparently._

 **I could have done the retrial, but it's a plot setup at most. Blackquill might not appear again for a while, he was just the only fitting prosecutor aside from Gaspen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **COURT RECORD:**

 **Profiles:**

 _Angus G. Warter: Age 54, Male. A prison guard, seems not to like me that much._

 _Kristoph Gavin: Age: 23, Male. A defense attorney, hated me in another life. Here, he's given me a chance at freedom for some reason.  
Klavier Gavin: Age 16, Male. A rock star and budding prosecutor. Kristoph's younger brother._

 _Simon Blackquill: Age 20_

 _Dahlia Hawthorne: Age Deceased. My "ex-girlfriend". Apparently she died 3 years ago?_

 **Evidence:**

 _Magatama: A gift given to me by Pearls. This is the only thing I kept with me, apparently._

 **April 11, 2018. 11:16 AM**

 **Kurain Village.**

I step off the train, feeling exhausted. I replay the conversation at my apartment in my head.

" _I wonder if I'd still have this place since I've been in jail. Can't hurt to try." I say to myself, as I walk up the stairs. I open the door, and see the person I expected to see the least._

" _Nick, you're alive?" Larry Butz said incredulously._

" _Larry, you're not in jail?_

" _Of course not. You might have missed it, but I almost got locked up for my girl Cindy's murder! The scary prosecutor almost put me away, but this Gavin guy saved me! Can you believe it?"_

 _I can believe it. I can believe it all too morals were shaky, but he's one of the best, even back then._

" _I saw your trial, man. I told you that girl was bad news!" Larry points out with a smirk._

" _I thought you just wanted her for yourself."_

" _Would I-"_

" _Yes."_

 _Larry doesn't respond, so I take the time to ask him something. "You...live here?"_

" _Yup! Paid for it with my own money." Larry gives a thumbs up._

" _Hey, can I stay here for a bit until I can get a job?"_

" _Of course! Your art career waits for no one!"_

Living with Larry might be a pain, but it's better than being homeless. But that's one friend down, and the next one I saw warmed my heart.

"Hi there." Mia Fey, in the flesh and blood, says to me.

I'm stunned. The words on my mouth die.

"Earth to stranger! You alright?"

I break out of my daze. "I'm fine, Chief-I mean Mia! I'm here to see-" I start to explain, when I get cut off.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

(Well, I can't say the truth without looking insane, so I'll have to try….)

"I've seen you in the newspaper before." I say, hoping my bluff works.

Mia's brows furrow. She starts to smile.

"Why didn't you say so! What do you need, anyway?"

I consider my angles, and decide the best one is to bring up a certain someone.

"Did you hear the truth about Dahlia?"

"She died in an accident 3 years ago, what more is there?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but she murdered her old boyfriend, Doug Swallow, and set me up for prison."

Mia is shocked. "Dahlia would never-"

"But wouldn't she, if she was trying to hide evidence from an earlier case? Like the Terry Fawles one?"

"You know about that, too?" Mia said nervously.

"Yes, but I'm surprised you do, too. Anything else you're hiding from me, miss Fey?"

Mia sighs. "There is."

Dahlia Fey.

"Dahlia was very troubled. She planned a jewel heist, and killed her Step-Sister so the truth wouldn't be found out."

(A bit more than troubled, I'd say.)

"She poisoned Diego armando with Atroquinine, and he's been in a coma ever since."

"Isn't Atroquinine supposed take effect in 15 minutes?"

"When touched. When ingested, and put into something as strong as coffee, it's very diluted."

 _Atroquinine entered into court record._

"Anyway, you say she killed her ex-boyfriend and framed you?"

"Yes. She wanted my necklace, as it was the evidence she wanted to get rid of."

"I assumed. I did a lot of research into this, which is why I've been lacking in my training."

(She hasn't been training as much, but hasn't left the clan completely. Interesting.)

About Fey Clan

So, Ms. Fey. Can you tell me everything about the Feys?

"Well, it's led by-"

"Hey Mia, who're you talking to?" Said a third voice.

I blink twice. That can't be….it's Maya!

 **COURT RECORD:**

 **Profiles:**

 _Angus G. Warter: Age 54, Male. A prison guard, seems not to like me that much._

 _Kristoph Gavin: Age: 25, Male. A defense attorney, hated me in another life. Here, he's given me a chance at freedom for some reason.  
Klavier Gavin: Age 16, Male. A rock star and budding prosecutor. Kristoph's younger brother._

 _Simon Blackquill: Age 20_

 _Larry Butz: Age 26, Male. My childhood friend who always seems to get himself into trouble._

 _Dahlia Fey: Age Deceased. My "ex-girlfriend." Apparently she died 3 years ago?_

 _Mia Fey: Age 29, Female. A member of the Fey Clan. Not my mentor in this life._

 _Diego Armando: Age 32. Male. A defense attorney, now in a coma._

 _Maya Fey: Age 19, Female. A member of the Fey Clan._

 **Evidence:**

 _Magatama: A gift given to me by Pearls. This is the only thing I kept with me, apparently._

 _Atroquinine Poison: A deadly poison used on Diego Armando. That's new!_


End file.
